


Obliterate That Twink!

by Flandusgirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, jerking off while twitch streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: Based off of the dono on Dream's stream that called George a twink.This fic is absolute fiction, besides the beginning dialogue.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 65
Kudos: 1772





	Obliterate That Twink!

Dream loved streaming with George on call with him. It was a lot more fun and he knew their fans loved to see them interacting with each other. Dream was running through his Minecraft world when he heard a donation pop up. He quieted down to listen to it. ‘Go Dream go!! Obliterate that twink!!’ Dream instantly let out a small laugh. 

“What?” Dream managed to get out while laughing. He tried to focus on the game as he kept laughing, the words setting in. His laugh turned more deep and gravely as he thought about George being a twink. It was true. He had never called George a twink, but the thought made him grin wide. In the midst of his thoughts, he heard George speak through his headphones. 

“What?” George asked and Dream licked his lips. 

“Nothing. It’s just someone called you something in a donation.” Dream said as he glanced over to their discord chat. 

“What’d they call me?” George asked and Dream looked back to their game, letting out a soft chuckle. 

“They called you a… mean name.” Dream told him, almost saying the word. He stopped moving in their game and clicked over to discord, starting to type. 

_‘Turn your cam on.’_ Dream sent George a message and licked his lips. He heard George make a soft, confused sound, and Dream grinned when he heard George clicking away to turn his camera on. Dream bit his lip when George’s face suddenly popped up on his screen. George looked into the camera with a confused look before Dream started to type again. 

“Sorry, chat. Hold on. Gotta fix some settings.” Dream said as he typed to George. 

_‘You’re a twink.’_ Dream sent and looked at George’s face, watching him blush deeply before he started to type again. _‘You’re my little twink and you know it.’_ Dream sent the message and George cleared his throat, covering his face for a moment. He pulled his hands away and started to type. 

_‘Only for you.’_ George sent and Dream gave a low chuckle. 

_‘Only for Daddy, huh?’_ Dream sent and George practically choked on his own spit, covering his face again. Dream grinned more and clicked back to his Minecraft. 

“Alright, guys. I gotta go get some water and use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Dream told them before he muted his stream so they couldn’t hear them. He clicked over to discord and looked at George. “Look at you, baby.” Dream’s voice dropped low and he could see George shifting in his chair. 

“Dream.” George managed to get out, glancing at the camera again before he looked away. 

“You’re hard, aren’t you?” Dream asked with a knowing grin that could be heard in his voice. He watched George bite his lip and nod his head a little. 

“You always make me hard and you know it.” George scoffed softly and shifted in his chair again, pushing back a little so Dream could see more of his body. 

“I wish I was there with you.” Dream hummed and sat back in his own chair, running a hand down his own chest. “Pull out your cock. I want you to stroke yourself while the chat listens.” Dream grinned and moved his own hand down to his crotch. 

“You’re crazy.” George breathed, though did as he was told. He pushed his pajama pants down to his thighs, his hard cock springing up to his stomach. Dream hummed and let his own hand move down to his crotch. 

“Good boy.” Dream grinned before he pulled his own cock out, stroking it a few times. He grabbed his phone and took a video on Snapchat of himself stroking his cock, sending it to George before he moved closer to his desk. 

“Fuck, Dream.” George breathed as he watched the video, letting it continuously loop as he set his phone on his desk. 

“Keep stroking your cock for me, baby boy.” Dream hummed before he clicked back to his stream. “Alright, guys. I’m back.” Dream said as he started to play again, his hard cock throbbing softly as he glanced over at George on his other monitor. “George where are you?” He asked as he ran around the world, listening to George try and catch his breath. 

“I’m, uh.” George’s voice cracked and Dream grinned. “I’m by the ocean.” George managed to get out, stroking his cock faster as his eyes were glued on the video Dream had sent to him. 

“Alright, I’m coming.” Dream told him, watching George’s eyes flick up to the camera before he looked back down at the video. Dream grinned and moved his right hand to his cock as he used his other to run straight. He licked his lips and pulled his shirt up a little, slapping his cock right against his stomach. The chat wouldn’t know what that sound was, but George would. And George bit his lip to stifle a moan as he reached down to play with his balls. 

“Dream.” George cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter, trying not to moan out loud. “Bring wood with you.” George told him and Dream grinned again. 

“I’ve got plenty, don’t worry.” Dream said before he licked his palm to get his hand wet, stroking himself more. “It’s so hard.” Dream said with a grin and licked his lips, watching George push his head back. “It’s so hard to navigate through forests.” Dream teased and watched as George panted softly. He watched George reach up and flick his mic off to let out a loud moan. Dream quickly cut off sound to his twitch. “Don’t you dare.” Dream practically growled, stroking himself faster. “Turn your mic back on.” Dream told him, watching George do so. 

“I can’t. I can’t stop moaning.” George breathed and arched his back a little, sprawled out in his chair. 

“You gotta be a good boy for Daddy or else I won’t send you a video of me cumming.” Dream told him and listened to George whimper. 

“Please, Daddy.” George choked out and moaned again. 

“God, look at you. Such a slut for me, huh?” Dream asked and George nodded quickly. “Alright. I’ll mute you from the stream. But I wanna hear you.” Dream told him as he fiddled with the settings, turning his mic back on twitch. “George had to go grab some food. He’ll be back soon.” Dream told everyone, watching the man stroke at his cock. George looked back to his camera before he licked his lips and grinned softly. 

“My turn to tease you, Daddy.” George breathed now that the stream couldn’t hear him. Dream raised his brows and bit his lip softly. This was going to backfire so quickly. “I wish you were here to fuck me, Daddy. Look at what you do to me.” George moaned loudly, dipping his hand down into his pajamas. Dream couldn’t see his hand, but he knew George was playing with his tight, little hole. 

“Let’s, uh. Let’s grab some more wood for George.” Dream said as he let go of his cock to navigate to a tree, barely looking as he stared at George. He was salivating at the sight of him. 

“Remember when we first did this? You made me cum so quick. I spilled all over myself, and you weren’t here to clean me up.” George breathed and arched his back a little as he fingered himself easily, gazing right into the camera. “I’m so close, Daddy. I’m gonna cum for you. I’m gonna cum all over myself. All over your hoodie.” George moaned. 

“Fuck.” Dream breathed, not able to stop himself. He was so close too, and he couldn’t hold himself back. Seeing George sitting there in the hoodie he mailed to him, stroking his cock eagerly made Dream tumble over the edge. He coughed loudly to hide his moan before he quickly cut off his audio for twitch, grabbing his phone to film himself. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck, George.” Dream moaned loudly as he started to cum all over his desk, filming every second of it. He could hear George reacting to his sounds and looked up just in time to watch the man cum all over himself, practically yelling with pleasure. 

“Dream!” George yelled, cumming all over Dream’s hoodie. He milked his cock for a few moments before he slumped down in his chair, panting. He looked into the camera, sweat covering his face. George licked his lips softly before he looked down at himself. 

“You’re all dirty.” Dream grinned, panting as well as he sent George the video. 

“I hate you.” George breathed, though he was smiling blissfully. “You do this way too often.” George grumbled and pouted softly before he opened the video Dream sent him. “Fuck.” George hummed and licked his lips. 

“You love me.” Dream smiled and grabbed a dirty shirt from the ground to clean himself up. 

“Yeah, maybe.” George said as he set his phone back down, smiling softly. “Wait till I come visit you.” George grinned softly. “I’ll be under your desk, sucking you off while you stream.” George grinned as Dream groaned softly.

“You’re gonna get me hard again.” Dream said as he tucked himself away, drinking a bit of water to cool himself down. “I’m gonna book your flight so you have to come here.” Dream said with a smile and licked his lips. He clicked back over to his twitch and cleared his throat before he turned his audio on. “Sorry, guys. Patches just unplugged my mic.” Dream lied and watched George grin at his excuse. Dream definitely needed to buy George’s plane ticket as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a follow up oneshot about George actually going to see Dream and being there while he streams. Let me know if that's something you all would be interested in.


End file.
